Pokemon, Swords, and Bows
by Sheaon13
Summary: This is a pokemon, naruto, and bleach crossover of sorts. This is also based off of Monster Tamers XD and I have given it new life with permission from the author. Anyway onto the summary: I was alone, with no one to care about me. That is until I awakened the bloodlines that reside within me. Now I'll never be alone again and I'll make sure the same for everyone else in the world.


A/n: I have taken a lot of my creative licence on this because I don't know a lot about Naruto shippuden because I only watched it to episode five but I will watch it more once I finish the Naruto arc of this series

'...' is thoughts

 _Italics is zanpakuto speech_

 **Bold is Kyuubi talking**

Most people wouldn't know that the Namikaze clan had two bloodline abilities, nor would they know that the Uzumaki clan had a single bloodline ability either. The bloodline ability of the Namikaze clan was the ability to wield something called a zanpakuto, a sword, that had the ability to change forms thanks the spirits living inside it. Though you had to learn the name of the zanpakuto as you couldn't hear it unless you were ready. More often than not the spirit of the zanpakuto were spirits of those that passed away in a previous life. They were usually up to twelve, sometimes less, differents spirits living in a zanpakuto at one time. Now another bloodline ability the Namikaze posed was the bloodline ability to summon bows from a cross braclet that would attach itself to the user's wrist and could never be broken. Now the Uzumaki bloodline was different, it allowed the user to summon monsters known as Uzu Kemono to this dimension and their first was always an egg. The Uzumaki bloodline became know as the monster tamer bloodline. Then after that they learned to summon and bond with the different pokemon as they went. The pokemon could evolve to get stronger when they've either had enough battled or they've developed a strong enough bond with their partner. Either way evolving required both parties to participate in it as it took chakra from both of them to complete it.

Now our story starts with one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and container of the nine tailed demon fox that attacked the village five years ago on the day of his birth. He knows both the fact of the demon fox and the fact he is the fourth hokage's child, even if it was kept from him. You see he wasn't as dumb as people thought he was, no he was actually extremely smart and so it didn't take him long to figure this out. The fourth had died thinking Naruto would be seen as a hero so he couldn't really fault his father, he knew his dad would be angry if he saw what the village was doing to him. Currently five year old Naruto was sitting atop the fourth's head thinking.

"I wish I could find a way to talk to you dad and mom, who ever you are" Naruto sighed silently.

" _Naruto"_ a voice stated from his head and Naruto suddenly was pulled into his mindscape. It looked like a forest and in the forest Naruto saw the fourth hokage and his eyes started to tear up.

"Daddy!" He cried, rushing into his comforting arms.

"My son, my dear son" the fourth stated, holding Naruto close.

"If this is a dream I never want it to end" Naruto stated.

"This is no dream son, I and your mother are a part of your bloodline now. I am your first zanpakuto and my name is Minato" the fourth stated and images started flashing through Naruto's head of how to call upon his dad.

"Does this mean I can see you anytime I want when I come in here" Naruto brightened at the prospect.

"Of course" Minato smiled.

"Dad is the reason why your calling is cry for me, Minato is because of my memories?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, saw what a hard life you had and it made me so upset and mad that they would disrespect my wishes that I wanted to cry so thus my calling became that" Minato stated.

"What about mom where is she?" Naruto asked.

"She'll be here as soon as you can hear her name" Minato smiled.

"I can't wait! I'm going to train really hard so I can hear it" Naruto smiled and Minato nodded.

"Now let me tell you about the rest of your bloodline abilities" Minato stated and explained Naruto abilities he had awakened. Once Naruto woke up he found a katana with a black handle in a burnt orange sheath.

"I will treasure this forever" Naruto stated as he took off.

~four years later~

" _Have you got everything ready for your second year at the academy?"_ Kushina, Naruto's mother, asked.

'Yes mom I have everything ready' Naruto sighed in his mind.

" _Oh so you have it memorized do you?"_ another zanpakuto he had learned the name of stated. He had red hair that was shaped like a porcupine and emerald green eyes. He wore a black cloak, black pants, black gloves, a black shirt, but the cloak was zipped so you couldn't tell, and black boots.

'Yes Axel I have it memorized' Naruto smirked.

" **Don't forget to use that shadow clone jutsu I taught you to wow the other kids"** the kyuubi, which had turned out to also be a Zanpakuto, stated. The kyuubi had blood red shaggy hair that came down to his mid back with white bangs that covered his right eye. His eyes were orange and he wore a black tank top, a white jacket, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots.

'Yeah I get it Ryu' Naruto stated to the kyuubi as he arrived in class. Naruto had changed a lot over the years. He had changed his clothing in a dark blue turtleneck, a burnt orange vest, green shinobi pants, a silver Quincy cross bracelet on his wrist, and black combat boots. He also had a black belt that held his sword on his waist. Naruto walked over and sat by Hinata.

"Hi Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled. You see she had been hanging out with Naruto since their first year at the school and her confidence had grown in leaps and bounds since then.

"I've decided to drop the mask I was using before on the first year so now I'll just be myself. Iruka-sensei already knows how I really act. You and him are one of the few people I trust" Naruto stated.

"Good for you Naruto-kun, now you don't have to wear the hideous orange jumpsuit" Hinata stated.

"Yeah it's great, also look" Naruto carefully pulled out an egg out of his bag. It was a yellow a blue egg.

"You finally have your first pokemon partner huh?" Hinata smiled.

"Yep and jiji already promised me that all my Uzu Kemono would be treated like ninken for me, meaning I could go one-one with someone in the chunin exams with them" Naruto smiled and his egg began to glow.

"Its hatching" Hinata stated.

"Right" Naruto nodded as he watched his egg closely, it took shape and a cute shiny riolu appeared.

"Rio" he stated, getting up on wobbly legs and holding his arms out for a hug from Naruto. Naruto picked him up and held him in his lap. The riolu's stomach growled at that point.

"You're hungry aren't you Pharaoh?" Naruto asked and the riolu tilted his head.

"Your name is Pharaoh" Naruto smiled as he took out a bottle from his bag on the desk. He held riolu like a baby and held the bottle up to his mouth and Pharaoh started drinking with his paws touching the bottle. Soon Pharaoh finished drinking and Naruto put the bottle away.

"What is that?!" Sakura yelled, pointing at the jackal Uzu kemono.

"He's my new partner" Naruto smiled.

"It looks like some sort of ugly dog" Sakura commented and Pharaoh growled, charging a blue ball in his hands and hitting Sakura with it. It slammed Sakura into a wall, knocking her out.

"Rii, riolu!" Pharaoh growled.

"You tell her Pharaoh!" Naruto cheered.

"You can understand him?" Hinata asked.

"Of course, all Uzumaki can understand their Uzu kemono. We were called monster tamers for a reason" Naruto smiled.

"What did he say?" Choji asked.

"He said 'you're the ugly dog" Naruto stated.

"I think I like Pharaoh" Kiba smirked.

"He also just hatched today" Naruto stated.

"Really he came out of an egg" Kiba said wide eyed.

"Yep, all Uzu kemono come out of eggs" Naruto stated.

"That's cool" Kiba smiled.

"Alright class settle down" Iruka ordered and they started class.

~three years later~

"Hey Kiba, Hinata I bought the sea salt ice cream" Naruto smiled, handing them their popsicles.

"Yes I love this stuff" Kiba stated, taking a bite out of his.

"This might be the last time we ever do this together, after all we all just graduated. I hope we're on the same team" Hinata stated.

"Me too" Naruto agreed.

"Hey Naruto which Zanpakuto do you have now? I mean you just got your twelfth right?" Kiba asked. Naruto had told Hinata and Kiba everything about himself and so they knew all there was to Naruto. All three of them wore the same outfit Axel wore and had their headbands around their forehead.

"Well there's Axel, Minato, Kushina, Ryu, Roxas, Xigbar, Marluxia, Zero, Hashirama Senju, Nawaki Senju, Dan Kato, and Tobirama Senju" Naruto stated, listing off his Zanpakuto.

"Where did you learn those names?!" a blonde haired woman shouted at Naruto with a black haired girl with a pig in her arms by her side.

"What names?" Naruto asked.

"Dan and Nawaki" She said.

"Oh Dan and Nawaki are two of my zanpakuto, they said that had died but only people who have died can become zanpakuto. I'm only just now able to materialize them in the real world" Naruto replied.

"Can I see them?" the woman begged.

" _Tsunade-kun, please do it Naruto"_ Dan begged.

"That's fine they want to see you anyway miss Tsunade" Naruto stated before slamming his hands on the ground and in a poof of smoke Dan and Nawaki appeared.

"Dan, Nawaki!" Tsunade cried, bringing them into a hug.

"Tsunade-kun we don't have much time out of the mindscape but we want you to take care of our wielder. He wants to become hokage so I'm going to become hokage through him! Isn't that great? He's going to be a good hokage so ask Hiruzen to be his sensei. He also has very good chakra control thanks to us, also thanks to us he can use some medical ninjutsu. Though Hinata is really a wonder with her medical blams. Anyway please help these three and become their sensei, that's what we ask of you. That way we will be able to see each other more often too" Dan smiled and then he started to fade.

"Looks like our time is up, good job Naruto you've held it longer this time now let us go back into the mindscape" Nawaki stated and Naruto nodded, letting them disappear back into the mindscape.

"I can't go ignoring a request like that, now can I? I'll be sure I get to be you three's sensei" Tsunade declared and left to go to the hokage's office.

"Now so team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno, team eight is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, team ten is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi?" the third asked.

"No! I refuse!" Tsunade shouted, bursting into the room.

"What exactly do you refuse Tsunade?" Hiruzen asked.

"I refuse to let Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto be separated. I want to be their sensei" Tsunade stated and everyone in the room gasped.

"I have no problem with letting you be Hinata's sensei but I can't understand how Kiba and Naruto would make good medics" Kurenai said, knowing that Hinata would make a great medic.

"I don't just train medics you know? I can train them to be ANBU, they will be the first ANBU genin and each one of them will have their specialty. I also am known to be quite skilled with a sword and I can have other people help them as well" Tsunade stated, passionately. Hiruzen knew she wasn't this passionate about anything so that must've meant a lot to her.

"Very well you can teach those three students and they will become the first ever genin trained ANBU squad. I will work out the finer details later" Hiruzen stated, approving her request.

~Team assignments day~

"Team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team nine is still in circulation, and team ten is Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga, your sensei si Tsunade Senju" Iruka stated, then smiled because he knew that Tsunade would be a great sensei for Naruto.

"Yes! I get to be on a team with my best friends!" Kiba cheered.

"This is great!" Naruto cheered as well.

"Riiiii!" Pharaoh cheered and Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"This is so great" Hinata smiled and Tsunade walked into the room.

"Team ten you're with me and Shizune" Tsunade smiled and they walked to a restaurant.

"Hey Naruto did you come here for some more sea salt ice cream or are you here to eat something other than ice cream" The restaurant owner laughed.

" _Hey! Sea salt ice cream is the greatest!"_ Roxas, a blonde haired boy with crystal blue eyes and wearing the same thing as Axel, stated.

"We came here with our sensei to eat but I will be having sea salt ice cream for dessert" Naruto responded.

"Same here" Kiba and Hinata said.

"Alright well what are you having?" the owner asked.

"I want one sushi platter" Naruto answered.

"I want one bowl of egg drop soup" Hinata stated.

"I want the shrimp fried rice" Kiba stated.

"I want the cho lo mein" Shizune stated.

"I would like to have the coconut shrimp" Tsunade stated and the owner wrote it down and went back to give it to the cook.

"Okay since we're waiting why don't we tell each other our names, likes, dislikes, and dreams" Tsunade stated.

"Why don't you two go first?" Naruto asked.

"Alright I'm Tsunade Senju, I like gambling, learning new ways to treat people, and practicing medicine. I dislike people who take away those I care for and my dream is to see you become hokage" She stated, pointing to Naruto.

"I'm Shizune and I don't know my last name. I like helping Tsunade and learning. I dislike people who dare to hurt my loved ones. My dream is to help make sure Tsunade's dreams come true" Shizune stated.

"Alright I'll go now, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I like Akamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Pharaoh, hanging out with them, meat, and pork ramen. I dislike people who can't see Naruto for what he really is, bullies, cats, animal abusers, and Sakura. My dream is to become clan head and make an alliance with the Uzumaki clan" Kiba stated.

"My turn, I'm Hinata Hyuga. I like Pharaoh, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, learning new things about medicine, and my arrowgun that Naruto made me. I dislike people who can't see Naruto as Naruto, bullies, the caged bird seal, animal abusers, and sakura. My dream is to bring together the Hyuga clan and form an alliance with the Uzumaki clan" Hyuga stated.

"Guess it's me now, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like Pharaoh, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, all my zanpakuto, hanging out in my mindscape with my parents, and gardening. I dislike people who can't see me, people who call Pharaoh an ugly dog, animal abusers, and sakura. My dream is to become hokage, to restore my clan, and to make an alliance with the Hyuga and Inuzuka clans" Naruto stated.

"You do know that in order to restore your clan you have to take multiple wives right?" Tsunade asked.

"I know that's what I'm going to do and I'll treat them all equally" Naruto smiled.

"That's good" Tsunade smiled.

"Now I don't think I have to test you because you three already know the concept of teamwork so I will be seeing what you're good at and what you should specialize in tomorrow. For now go home and rest, I'll explain the details then" Tsunade stated and they left with a wave.

"I finally found you, cousin" A figure said, hidden in the shadows then the figure disappeared as quick as it came.


End file.
